Requiem for a Juggernaut
Quest details * Swan Song |items = * Relatively good armour, weapons, and food, you're going to have to face two Juggernauts (one Minor and one Major) back to back * One-click teleports are useful as well * Take runes for 2 Superheat Items if you want to save a trip from Draynor to Lumbridge and back again, and a hammer to make the helmet }} Durandal The Wise Old Man seems worried about something. Interrogation reveals that the Pfhor Ship has landed in Gielinor and has started its conquest over the planet. You ask what you can help with, which results in the Wise Old Man teleporting you to "an old friend," who is in fact Durandal, an artificial intelligence. You appear in a strange room with a computer. outside, you can see absolute darkness aside for a few stars. Talk to the computer, which contains Durandal. He tells you to go kill yourself a couple of Juggernauts and put their remains in a furnace, then make the resulting bar into a helmet. He then tells you to bring the helm to him when you are done. He also gives you a teleporter that never runs out of charges; it brings the player to the Durandal Mainframe. He then teleports you to Falador, where the Wise Old Man's temporary home is located. You Think You're Big Time? You're Gonna DIE Big Time! You tell the Wise old Man that you need his help to kill off Juggernauts. He says that two of the machines are floating over Draynor Village and that you can kill them while the he assists. There are a few other baddies there (level 80 Pfhor Hunters) that you must kill. Once they're dead, the Wise Old Man will teleport next to you, and a level 750 Juggernaut will also spawn not far off. Kill it with either Ranged or Magic; it will explode when it dies and you want to be far away when that happens. The Wise Old Man will help with what seems to be an over-powerful Air Strike (same animation, but damaging up to 50, usually hitting in the 30s). Once he is dead and the explosion was over, pick up the remains. A brief conversation will occur, after which a brown level 800 Juggernaut spawns in the area. Again, try to kill it whilst the Wise Old Man throws stupidly powerful spells at it. Same drill as before, take the remains. Some more assorted Juggernauts will spawn, but the Wise Old Man kills them all with a single Saradomin Saradomin Strike, and endures the explosion triggered by their deaths. If you don't have Superheat item, go to Lumbridge and use the furnace there. If you do, simply use the spell on the shells. Either way, you get 2 Supersteel bars. Then, go into the sewer tunnels under Draynor, and use the anvil there to make a Supersteel helmet. Hunting Equipment Bring the Supersteel helmet back to Durandal, and a small cutscene will show. It shows the Pfhor constructing a Juggernaut shell. A man with a beard steps in, and all hell breaks loose as he drives a glowing object into the center of the Juggernaut shell. An enormous explosion occurs. After the cutscene, Durandal will give you back the Supersteel Helmet, and also give you a piece of Supersteel Body Armor. This will allow you to attack a Juggernaut with Melee without taking damage from the explosion. Quest Complete Rewards: *1 Supersteel helmet *1 Supersteel body armour *A Teleporter with unlimited charges; can bring you to Tau Ceti *The ability to fight level 750 Juggernauts in Tau Ceti